


Anniversary

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr is in Russia when he gets an early anniversary gift from his agent
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, hamilsquad/Burr
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Anniversary

Susan dropped an envelope directly in front of Aaron. He looked down at it.

"What's this?"

"Happy early anniversary." Aaron slowly opened the envelope. His face lit up and he jumped up, hugging Susan.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Aaron bolted out, going to his room. Susan rolled her eyes and grabbed the envelope. She threw it away after pulling out the only thing it contained. A plane ticket.

You see, Aaron has recently become a famous figure skater. He used to do it on the side, but he's become big. For the past five months, he's been on tour across the world. It's great. He's following his dreams.

But.

He's been away from home. He's communicated with friends and family through calls and texts alone. The hardest is leaving his four boyfriends. John, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules were always there for him and supported him no matter what. When this opportunity came up, they encouraged him to go and do it. They were his biggest fans. He missed them. Four days away is his 2 year anniversary of joining them. They wanted to meet up, but in the next week alone, Alex has a large court case, Hercules has a fashion show, Lafayette has a modeling job, John has a big speech at a local college, and Aaron has a huge show the night of his anniversary. Or, at least, he had. Susan is his manager, so if she says he can fly back to America even though he's in Russia, he's gonna trust her. He's packing up his stuff when a knock is heard at his door. Susan walks in.

"I was able to postpone it for two weeks. Your plane leaves tomorrow and your plane to come back is exactly a week from then. Do you have gifts for them?"

"Yeah, they've already received them. We were going to all open them at the same time over a video call."

"Do you have the gifts they sent you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget them. I'm sorry I couldn't get you more time. Only two more months of shows and then you can head back until the Olympics. I have a friend waiting for you once you get to New York. I didn't tell anyone but them that you are coming. I told them what you look like, so they will find you after you get your luggage."

"Thank you so much, Susan. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably watch your mental health slowly decrease. Get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow." Susan hugged Aaron and left, leaving him to packing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After he got on the plane, he seemed to be unable to sit still. Above him was his carry on that contained the gifts they sent him. His book was open in his lap, yet he didn't read. He doesn't know if he can focus to save his life. Finally, after what felt like forever, his plane landed. He rushed to get his luggage. While waiting, someone came up behind him.

"Are you with a Susan Smith?" Aaron smiled. This is probably the friend she was talking about.

"Why yes I am and you- James?" He turned around to come face to face with none other than James Madison, Aaron's best friend of seven years. He's told Susan about him but didn't expect her to find a way to get a hold of him. He smiles and they hug.

"It's so nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Great! Not much has happened while you were gone. Well, actually, something major did take place. Some called it a miracle. Thomas and Alex were arguing about something or other a month or two back. Then Carol, you remember Carol right?"

"Yeah, she's the one who hated me. Called me every bad name under the sun."

"Yeah, well, she mentioned something about the two being on edge since their little pet ran off to probably sleep with some guy. Everyone knew she was talking about you. Now, Alex is your boyfriend and Thomas is basically your older brother, so you can imagine how that went over with them. Washington actually had to step in because he was scared they were gonna physically murder her, though I think he would've been fine with it. I don't know if I've ever seen him angrier than at that moment. Because Thomas and Alex couldn't physically murder her, they verbally murdered her. You know how the two of them can be with words. You get them two to both agree to hate someone, the person doesn't stand a chance. Carol ended up going home in tears. After she ran out of the building crying, Thomas and Alex had the smuggest look on their face, seeing as they just completely destroyed her. Man, it was a sight to see. Someone videotaped it. That went viral in about five seconds. That's the only interesting thing that happened, here. What about you? You've traveled all over the world. How was that?" At this point, they've made it to the car.

"It was fun. I miss being home, though. After I go back, I'll have two months left. I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can do it. You're the strongest person I know. Plus, everyone at home supports you. There are these white pins with a purple ice skate that people wear to show their support. People are also preparing for you to go to the Olympics next year. the Schuyler's Diner is decked out in merchandise."

"I'm surprised. I always thought Angelica hated me."

"Well Peggy loves you and Eliza adores you, so she's outnumbered. Washington also has a picture of you on his desk. He's so prou-"

"Wait!" James frantically glances at Aaron.

"What, did you forget something? Should I turn around?"

"Is that a wedding ring?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." James mumbled, looking down at his left hand. Upon it is a silver ring with diamonds embedded in the front. Though Aaron can't see it, James knows on the inside, the words "I just saw an angel" are engraved. The first words Thomas ever mumbled in the same general proximity of James while staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

"We've been keeping it a secret. I don't wear it while I'm out because we wanted to wait until everyone was in the same area to tell them. We'd announce it and then not have to explain it to everyone individually."

"Am I right to assume the lucky person is..."

"Thomas? Yeah, you'd be right."

"If you don't wear it out, why are you wearing it now?"

"I wear it at home. Wouldn't you? It's so beautiful. Thomas even engraved his first words to me on the inside of the ring. Well, his first words I heard him say about me. His first words actually TO me was a jumble of things with not one making sense except for when he somehow got on the topic of waffles." Aaron laughed as they pulled into his house. There were no cars there and the lights were off.

"I forgot they all had to work."

"Do you want to come to my house for a little bit, or would you rather stay here and wait?"

"I wanna wait. It'll be a surprise for them."

"Okay. Make sure you come and see Thomas and me before you go. I'm sure Thomas will love to hear from you." Aaron smiled. Though Alex really hated Thomas and he did get annoying at times, Thomas was the older brother Aaron never had. He would make fun of him, sure, but he was protective and kind (at times). Aaron hugged James.

"Congrats on the proposal. I'll see you soon."

"You better. I'd hate to go to Russia myself to drag you back here." Aaron got out of the car, grabbing his stuff. He went into the house and take off his jacket and shoes. It hasn't changed a bit. He was on his way to the bedroom when something caught his eye. It was a picture of him during a routine he did in France. It was to the song "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten on the first day of pride month. His routine consisted of him wearing a black and white cape with a hood. In the song, when the first course hit, he would jump up and spin in the air. While in the air, he let go of the cape, revealing a pride flag. That is the moment where he came out to the world and the moment that's caught in a picture hanging proudly on the wall. He smiled at it. He was nervous at the time but they convinced him to do it. He couldn't be happier he did. Aaron continued to his room and began to unpack. Around ten minutes later, he heard the door open.

"So then nobody knew which he was. We were sitting in this predicament with an entire case leaning on the answer. Finally, someone stepped up and told us. Apparently, this guy was gay and European! Well, long story short, we won the court case and I did a good job." The voice was so clearly Alex. The lighthearted laugh that followed shortly after was John and the French accent commenting on how Americans think Europeans look and act exactly like homosexuals is confusing obviously belonged to Lafayette.

"Guys, is this your jacket?" Hercules asked. Aaron smiled. It was his jacket.

"Someone must have left their jacket. We did have people over a few days ago."

"But they all took their jackets. We cleaned the house and everything." Aaron debated for a few seconds and then decided to do it before he lost his courage.

"SORRY, THAT'S MINE!" He yelled out from the top floor. Dead silence. After about three seconds, running is heard from downstairs.

"AARON!?!" John bursts through the door, smiling at his boyfriend. He rushes up and hugs him, kissing Aaron. The other three were only seconds behind John, each one taking turns giving him a hug and a kiss. They all pull back. Aaron doesn't remember a time he's smiled more in the past five months.

"Aaron, mon cheri, what are you doing 'ere? Shouldn't you be in Russia?" Lafayette asks, holding him close to his side. Laf's always been the motherly one of the group. Whenever something was wrong, he'd be the one to fix it. This means he has the most problem when someone has to leave. Once, Laf had to go to California for two days and he hated it. He would always call when he had a free moment. It was hard for him. These were his boys. Not being able to help them if something went wrong hurt Laf more than it hurt the other. That's why, When Burr called him when he was homesick, Aaron ended up comforting Laf more than Laf comforted him. This does not make him the most clingy, however. That title belongs to Alex who has found any reason he could to call Aaron, even if that was just to hear his voice.

"I was supposed to be there, but Susan was able to postpone it for two weeks."

"Only two?" Alex asked, looking at Aaron like a lost puppy. Aaron regretted ever leaving at that moment, but he knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Alex will knock him out to drag him back to Russia himself. He hugged Alex.

"It's even less than that. My plane leaves exactly one week from now." Alex sighed. He then smiled.

"I'm finishing my court case tomorrow. After that, I can probably get off the rest of the week." John lit up.

"Yeah! And I can do my stuff from home! I'll just have to go in tomorrow to grab paperwork and tie up some loose ends."

"Me too. After my fashion show, I'll stay at home. That's Saturday, so two days from now."

"I just won't go into work."

"Lafayette!"

"What? I'm a model. If I tell them I don't want to go in, I won't. I have to go in tomorrow for adjustments, then I'll bail until Tuesday for my modeling job." Lafayette said, kissing Aaron. He smiled and hugged all of them.

"Thank you for taking time off. You didn't have to do it."

"We want to. We haven't seen you in five months, we're gonna spend time with you." Hercules stated, laying a kiss on his forehead. If Lafayette was the motherly one, Hercules is definitely the fatherly one. He speaks logically and is very kind and protective. He's the one who convinced Aaron to go on with his dream and Aaron is eternally grateful. 

"Have you guys eaten dinner yet? James and I didn't stop for food after he picked me up."

"We haven't eaten anything. Where do you want to eat?"

"Do you remember that little hole in the wall? The one with the onion rings?" John sighs.

"Aaron, that closed three months ago."

"Are you serious? Have I been gone that long?" Aaron asked the last one quietly. Five months didn't seem that long on paper, but it's almost half a year. Hercules hugged him.

"Aaron, never feel bad for following your dreams. Things change. That's a fact of life. Don't be upset that life happens." Aaron smiles and kisses Hercules.

"Thank you. It still feels like I've missed so much. Well anyway, what good places haven't closed?"

"That burger bar is still up and running. We could also go to the Schuyler's Diner." John states. 

"Do you guys still go there every day for lunch." John kisses Aaron.

"Some things will never change." He pulled Aaron close, continuing to kiss him. Alex yanks Aaron away after a few seconds.

"We get it, you can kiss him. Now let me have a turn. I haven't kissed him once yet." Alex does just that and Hercules rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you did." After finally pulling away, Alex flipped off Hercules.

"So, the burger bar or the Schuyler's Diner?"

"We can go to the burger bar. I can talk with Peggy more at lunch tomorrow."

"Great!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After taking a shower, Aaron threw on clothes and went downstairs with the rest of his boyfriends. They all got in the car and went to the burger bar. John smiled over at Aaron.

"Just a warning, you're a celebrity. I mean, you are an actual celebrity now, but your merchandise is on every corner of this area."

"James mentioned that. Also something about pins with my logo on it."

"Yeah. It's a purple ice skate. See?" John pointed to the pin on his pocket. Aaron smiled and ran his fingers on it. 

"Thanks."

"For supporting our boyfriend? Yeah, we were really reluctant at first, but Eliza held a gun to our head." Aaron laughs 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Aaron wakes up. The bed he's in is soft, warm, clean

And empty.

He shoots up, looking around. The room was dark and he couldn't really see anything. Was it all a dream? Aaron begins to cry. It's fake. It was a cruel joke his mind decided to play on him. He curls up in a ball, throwing the blanket over his head. His crying slowly gets louder. The door opens. He can't face Susan right now.

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

That's not Susan.

He throws the blanket off of his head, seeing John standing by the bed in the light of the door. He was wearing a suit and his hair was pulled back in a bun. Aaron hugs him while still crying.

"I thought it was a dream."

"No, sweetheart. It wasn't a dream. We just knew that you had a long day yesterday and wanted to let you sleep in. I came to tell you that we made pancakes." Aaron looked up at John with broken eyes. John felt his heart shatter.

"I don't want to go back to Russia."

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. You have an entire week before then. And even when you do leave, we'll be here when you come back. We'll always be here, I promise." John grabbed his hand, taking him downstairs. Lafayette smiles and then notices the tear stains on Aaron's face. He rushes up and hugs him.

"Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Vous avez des taches de larmes sur le visage. Est-il arrivé quelque chose? (My darling, what's wrong? You have tear stains on your face. Did something happened?)"

"Je me suis réveillé et j'étais seul. Je pensais que ... je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Que j'étais seul et de retour en Russie. (I woke up and I was alone. I thought that... I thought that it all was a dream. That I was alone and back in Russia)" He began crying about halfway through. The group got up and hugged them. Aaron wiped his tears.

"I heard there were pancakes?" They all smiled, sitting down and eating.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After pancakes, Aaron got ready and then headed to the Schuyler's Diner. The five of them were gonna meet up for lunch there in about an hour. Eliza is behind the counter when she hears the bell ring on the door.

"Welcome to the Schuyler's Diner, I'll be with you in a minu- AARON?" Eliza turned around mid-sentence to see him. From back behind her, the doors to the kitchen swing open. From them, a bolt of yellow comes through. A blur jumps over the counter, tackling Aaron to the ground. After it lets go of the death grip, Aaron stood as the other pulled away.

"Aaronwhatareyoudoinghere?Iswearifyouquitethetour,I'mgonnahangyourheadonourwall-"

"Calm down, Peggy. I didn't quit, I'm just home for a week."

"A week? Then why aren't you with your boyfriends?" 

"Unlike some people here, they aren't free riders. Anyway, I have a free hour. Could I get a hot chocolate?"

"Of course!" Peggy goes back behind the counter where Eliza is smiling and cleaning things up from the breakfast rush. Peggy stops and looks at her.

"Eliza. Aaron's here."

"Yes, I know. I also know that he wants a hot chocolate. Go make it for him." Peggy rolls her eyes and goes to the kitchen. Aaron gives Eliza hug.

"So, you're home for a week? That must be nice."

"It is. I like how you decorated the place. It doesn't make me feel self-absorbed at all." On the walls are different pictures, awards, and trophies he's won over the years. There is also a pride flag that came out after he did. It was black with his symbol in the middle. Except instead of purple, the ice skate was pride colors.

"Yeah, Peggy asked to hang up a picture of you. Angelica agreed and she's just added more. I've convinced Angelica to keep it up because it's good for business."

"Does she still hate me?"

"She never hated you, you're just so different from what she's used to."

"Well, at least I'm good for business." Eliza laughed. Peggy came out with the hot chocolate with whip cream, chocolate chips, and caramel drizzle on top.

"I made it fancy. Eliza, can I sit and talk with him for a little while?"

"Of course. Aaron, no. It's on the house." Aaron looked up from his wallet where he was getting money out of.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, go sit down." Aaron and Peggy went to sit at a table near the desk. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. About forty minutes later, a young man with his hair spiked and a clean-shaven face entered the restaurant. Peggy stood up to go back to the kitchen and Aaron leaned on the front counter to talk to Eliza a little more. The man orders and then looks around.

"Did I miss them?" Eliza rolled her eyes, visually looking annoyed. This surprised Aaron, considering Eliza is never annoyed.

"No, you did not miss them."

"Good, because I want to invite them to something this weekend." He looked over, seeing Aaron. His face turned to one of disgust. 

"Who are you?"

"Aaron." He smiled. Just because this man is rude, doesn't mean Aaron gets to be.

"Never heard of you." Eliza rubs his forehead.

"Nobody cares if you've heard of him or not, Tony." Tony gives her a glare.

"Well, whatever. Listen to me. Any minute now, some people are gonna walk through that door. They. Are. Mine. So, you need to go back and find someone to pay you for a blowjob because all of us know what your job is. So leave and stop polluting this place. I can ruin your entire life if I wanted to. Those people who are coming belong to me and nobody else can even look, so f*** off, you slut." Aaron jolted back. He turned back to Eliza who had an apologetic look on her face. Aaron smirked behind his cup of hot chocolate and Eliza returned it, realizing the plan. You see, Aaron and Eliza were a lot alike. They are quiet and reserved but can kill everything someone's created, all while keeping an innocent look on their face. Very few people know this fact. And clearly Tony didn't. Peggy came back with his food.

"Thank you so much." He said in the sweetest voice. Two minutes later, the door opens. Alex, Laf, John, and Hercules walked through it. Aaron winks at Eliza and throws his hood up, making him smaller. He goes to a small table in the corner. Alex smiled.

"Has anyone... unexpected showed up?" Eliza kicked Peggy before she could answer.

"Nope! Just the usual." Peggy looks at them, confused. Then she just shook her head and went to clean a table. The four of them looked between each other, confused.

"Nobody new?"

"No." Tony stands up straighter, smiling at them.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys were doing anything Sunday? I got five tickets for a baseball game and I wanted to invite you four!" He pulls out the tickets, giving his best flirty, puppy dog eyes. Aaron walks up to the counter to throw away his stuff.

"You don't want to go out with them. I mean, if me just being in here pollutes this place, then the people I spend all my time with must be more contagious than I am." Eliza smirks and Tony gives him a death glare. The four look at Aaron with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"It's not what I said, it's what he said. Tony, was it? Also, apparently you're dating a slut. Did you know that? I didn't. I guess it would explain why I'm dating four people." Eliza turns to him, batting her eyes sweetly.

"Now, now, Aaron. Remember what Tony said. The people who walk through the door are his, and so go get paid to give someone a blowjob."

"Oh, I should really stop talking. He can ruin my life if he wanted to."

"Yeah, it's not like you're a professional ice skater or anything." Tony's face is beat red out of embarrassment. Alex's face is beat red out of anger. He gets in Tony's face.

"First of all, don't ever tell anyone that, ever. Second of all, don't talk down to our boyfriend, or we will destroy you. Never talk to me or any of my boyfriends again. Don't you dare assume that this is something that will blow over. We have known Aaron for seven years and have dated him for two. You come after him, you come after us." Tony looked at John, Laf, and Hercules for their support. He didn't find any.

"Come on, if I knew he was with you, I would've treated him differently." Aaron smiles.

"Let's just hope everyone you come in contact with is quote-unquote with you." Hercules eyed Tony.

"Leave." Tony looked between them. He sighs dramatically and leaves. Eliza grabs the five tickets left on the desk.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to a baseball game? I have five tickets." She and Aaron break out laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Aaron woke up with tears in his eyes. It's currently Thursday. His last week has been spent with his boyfriends and it was the best week he's had in months. Now, he needed to go back to Russia.

He wasn't ready.

Last night, they spent every last waking moment together. Aaron didn't fall asleep until 3 a.m, wanting to see their faces as long as he could. Now, he's packing and can't keep the tears from falling. Everyone else is crying too, but they are trying to hide it.

Their failing worse than Aaron.

He turns around, fidgeting with a little silver ring. It's a promise ring and was his anniversary gift. The other four got one too.

"It's time for me to go." Alex jumped up.

"Well, we can start heading that way, but we need to say goodbye to James and Thomas first."

"I did that yesterday."

"What about the Schuylers? Have you said goodbye to them, yet?"

"I did that yesterday, too."

"And Washington? You have to say goodbye to him."

"We ate dinner with him already."

"Breakfast? You must be hungry-" Hercules stood up.

"Alex. Aaron has to go." Aaron fidgets.

"I don't have to. I could stay here with you." Lafayette hugs him, despite the tears in his eyes. Aaron breaks. He falls apart in Laf's arms, crying his eyes out.

"You must leave. You know that, mon cheri." John grabs his suitcases and headed downstairs. Aaron pulls away from Laf and follows.

"John? You haven't said anything this entire morning."

"What is there to say? I love you, Aaron. You got this chance of a lifetime and you can't back down now." John grabbed his hand, playing with the ring.

"Do you know what this is?"

"It's a promise ring."

"Do you know what it means?"

"That you will be here when I come back?"

"Exactly. Go on, chase your dreams." John pulls him in, kissing him. They all get in the car and head to the airport. They say their goodbyes, give their parting kiss and embrace each other one last time. Aaron got in his seat and held back tears. Just then he hears a ding on his phone. Aaron quickly opens it up. It's a picture of the four of them, smiling and waving with the airplane in the background. Underneath that is a single sentence. He smiles.

'See you soon!'

Maybe he can make it two more months.


End file.
